


For the Love of Quinn

by Cerylia



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerylia/pseuds/Cerylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Sith Warrior story. Lirri doesn't know who to blame for anything, but it makes her feel better to blame Baras. If only because it makes the road to reconciliation easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> Starring my sith warrior, Lirri, who leans light side. Broonmark isn't in it much, since I have difficulty writing him, but the other members of the crew are present. I might bump it up to explicit later, but we'll see.

The ceremony to celebrate Lord Lirri’s advancement to Darth Lirri was simple but elegant. Elegant because anything and everything Lirri was involved with was elegant. Simple because of the war. It was a bit irritating to Lirri—these were generally grand affairs, with hundreds in attendance, but instead there were just a few dozen. And only three Darths were present, in addition to Lirri, and their apprentices. Some weren’t even lords, just acolytes. It was borderline embarrassing.  
  
Even worse, Lirri suspected that there were more slaves present than Sith. The slave trade itself was rather obnoxious—after all, how can one care for one’s country when they are forced to be there, to work and do a job one has no desire to do? Lirri had half a mind to count, to know if she was right in her estimate. She was certain that Quinn and Pierce had counted, however. Jaesa wouldn’t have known the implications, so it is unlikely she would have seriously counted the number of slaves. Vette would be carefully avoiding the gazes of the slaves. If she didn’t see them, she didn’t have to acknowledge them. And no acknowledgement meant no pity.  
  
There were some settings, like dinner parties, where there should be many times more slaves than Sith—especially when they were pleasure parties. But this was not that case. It was supposed to be an important occasion, an ascension into the Emperor’s inner circle. So yes, it was a rather big deal that it was such a tiny turn out, and it was entirely reasonable to be irritated. Lirri was practically seething over dinner.  
  
Not everyone noticed. And if they did, they might assume that it was annoyance from recent losses to the Republic, some of which detracted from her victories. Jaesa, of course, did, and was clearly conspiring with Vette to find some way to cheer her up. Pierce was too far into his drink to care, if he ever even did about her petty emotions derived from social faux pas.  
  
So as she sat, sulking, picking at her picking at her chocolate twist pudding. This whole thing would be much improved with booze, she thought, twirling the fork in the desert. At the very least, the food was good. She glanced up at the bar—still a long line. She had apparently missed her chance to get something stronger than what she was currently drinking. She knew she should have grabbed something immediately after the speeches but before her actual inauguration.  
  
But no, she had to be a responsible, and sober, adult. And now the line was so long that the already impatient Sith Lord was not willing to wait.  
  
Which was conveniently when Quinn appeared behind her. “I thought you might want this, my lord,” he said, setting a gin and tonic in front of her. She looked up at him, eyes wide.  
  
“Thank you, Captain.”  
  
“I am certain the size of the ceremony is not up to your standards, but I assure you, it is quite an honor to be here. Considering the circumstances.”  
  
She sipped at her drink now, the chocolate dessert clashing with the alcohol. He knew her so well. Knew being the key word. She tried to ignore it. After all, even though they may be on talking terms now, she refused to let him be close. Not as a captain or friend, let alone confidant. He had lost that privilege, and he knew it. They all knew it.  
  
Yet, they were at least on talking terms now. Ever since Corellia.  
  
“To a man, your people stared into the face of death and did not flinch. Captain Quinn must be commended. He took on the assailant with no mortal concern,” Darth Vowrawn had explained.  
  
“I’m making up for past indiscretion,” Quinn added softly. He tried to catch Lirri’s eyes, but she kept her attention on Vowrawn. “My commitment to my lord is unassailable now.”  
  
The now caught her attention. Oh, so in the past, it was assailable? When they were sharing a bed every night? When he was the one her heard her every complaint, her every concern, shared in every victory?  
  
“I won’t exonerate you so easily, Captain,” she said formally, her tone cool and direct. It was rare that Lirri could keep her calm about anything, really. It was a fault many of her instructors took note in, one of the many reasons the Sith thought she would never be turned to the Jedi. That she delivered the line so smoothly made her want to smirk (but not now!) and sent chills down Quinn’s spine. It would be easier if she would simply yell at him.  
  
“I do not blame you, my lord.”  
  
Obviously, he couldn’t. This was the first solid proof in Quinn’s favor, that he had indeed reformed from his deceitful ways. Or, worse, his Baras-worshipping ways.  
  
“You drive your people hard. I can’t argue with the results.”  
  
Lirri almost did want to argue. She wanted to mention that she didn’t run Vette or Jaesa hard. Oh, sure, perhaps she did run Pierce hard, but that’s because if he wasn’t challenged, he would get bored and blow something up. Or worse. And perhaps she did run Quinn hard, too, but she would be damned if she took that as a compliment. But she shoved her anger back down her throat, remembering to save it for later, for the enemy, for Baras.  
  
And yet, after that, things had cooled down between them. For once, this was a good thing. It was no longer the constant avoidance, only accidental glances and quick words that only served to communicate vital information . Vette and Jaesa were no longer making general announcements, that they all recognized Lirri would have delivered individually, or at the very least, herself. Even better, on the way to confront Baras, a day long trip, Lirri demanded that everyone get their rest and preparation in, but to ensure to leave three hours for a crew movie. She hadn’t taken any sort of requests and went with a safe bet, a hero movie that she knew everyone enjoyed, but Quinn was ecstatic just to be invited.  
  
And now, at her celebration, he was serving her a drink. It was so casual, so thoughtful. If Lirri didn’t think too hard, it was like he was being a considerate lover, who ensured her needs were met outside of the bedroom as well.  
  
“It is irritating. How much have I done for the Empire? And this is my thanks?” she glared down at her drink, before taking another sip.  
  
Tenderly, hesitantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up, confused, before he squeezed gently. Both were keenly aware that it was the most intimate contact they had in nearly three months.  
  
“You deserve far more. If there is anything else I can do for you…”  
  
“You can keep me company. If you would like.”  
  
Quinn realized his hand was still on her shoulder and pulled away quickly. He took the empty seat next to her; assigned seats had long since vanished, as many had started dancing, getting drinks, or had disappeared with a significant other. Or a slave, though Lirri would never mention that. That would simply scare Vette, who already had to stay close to Jaesa or Lirri for protection. The two were dancing, however, as cheerful as if they were in a club at Nar Shadaa. Apparently whatever plan to improve Lirri's mood had been abandoned solely by Quinn's presence. Meanwhile, Pierce was drinking with a few other military-looking men in a corner.  
  
“I would be honored.”  
  
“Oh, shove that. I want to talk to someone, not be…worshipped.”  
  
“In that case, I suppose can sit with you.”  
  
Lirri smirked, finishing her drink. Quinn passed her his drink, whiskey with a few ice cubes, and she took a sip of that, too.  
  
“Is this your first drink?” Lirri asked.  
  
“Yes, my lord, but you are more than welcome to it. You know how little I partake.”  
  
She smirked. “Which is exactly why you need more than this.”  
  
He scoffed. “And you actually want to be intoxicated. I would have brought you two gin and tonics, but then I would appear an alcoholic.”  
  
It was times like this when Lirri missed their relationship, a dull ache filling her chest. Once, on Hoth, he had brought two hot cocoas for them in a dirty little cantina in the middle of nowhere. And he had even been considerate enough to add brandy to hers. She had hugged him then in sheer delight. She could have hugged him now. Instead, she took a long sip, downing most of the drink, before passing it back.  
  
“Finish it. Drunk Quinn is more fun.”  
  
The comment was ridiculous and they both knew it. Even were it enough alcohol left to get him drunk, Quinn strictly knew his limits and would not exceed it, not even to be tipsy. And she had only seen him tipsy once—it was not a common state for him.  
  
“Once, in three years, and you won’t let me live it down,” he teased. And he hadn’t even been all that drunk!  
  
“Of course not. Though, I suppose it’s time you know—the drinks were spiked that night. For all intents and purposes, you should have been incredibly intoxicated. I’m actually rather impressed.”  
  
“You knew it was spiked and you let me drink?”  
  
“Oh, no, I merely suspected. But how quickly I reacted? Then I knew. Well, at least, the next morning I knew.”  
  
He chuckled, before turning to notice that the line at the bar was now much shorter. He dismissed himself, to pick up two more drinks. But he kept to his word, and stayed by her side all night.


End file.
